What's so special about today?
by sugarhuney2
Summary: They... they didn't remember, again... I'm done with this... -Matthieu Williams
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Yes, it's me again, the not-so-new author around here! XD Well, since my last Hetalia fanfiction was such a hit, I'm writing another one, as you can see! Of course, I don't know all that many animes, and with Hetalia being my favorite out of the ones I DO know, I'm going to be writing a LOT of fanfics based on this anime! But, I'm open to any suggestions! If I know the anime or book or the thing that you're suggesting, be dang sure that I'll try hard to write a good fanfic on it, just for you! 3 Anyway, in case you didn't know... This is a Canada fanfic. ;D I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, or any of its characters... except for my OC.**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains Dark!/Suicidal!Canada. I guess I'll just call it Snapped!Canada for your sake. Continue reading at your own risk please!**

"Canada? That's a weird name, mister." Kumajirou, Canada's bear, said.

"That's my country name... My actual name is Matthieu Williams, remember?" Canada said in his normal, quiet tone.

"Alright then, mister." The bear said, and ate the food Canada had just given him.

Canada sighed. "Not even you remember my name..." He mumbled to the bear, and walked into the kitchen, where freshly-made pancakes were waiting for him on the counter, well, he thought so anyhow.

When Canada got into the kitchen, there sat his brother, America, also known as Alfred Jones, on the countertop... Eating Canada's pancakes...

Canada's mouth was open slightly. He was looking forward to those pancakes... "A-america! S-since when did you get here?" He asked.

"About ten minutes ago. I saw you talking to your bear, so I decided to wait... And then I got hungry... And then I smelled food... And now I'm eating these pancakes!" America said, a big smile on his face.

Canada sighed again. This definitely was NOT his best day. "Alfred... I was really looking forward to those pancakes..." He mumbled, then walked over to the stove so he could make some more.

"So, bro, how's your day going?" America asked.

Canada perked up. Maybe the day was going to get a bit better!

"J-just fine America... W-why do you ask?" Canada asked, hope rising in his chest.

"Oh, no reason. Just asked out of habit... and because you're my bro." Alfred said.

Canada's heart sunk like a deadweight.His brother hadn't remembered.

"So, why'd you come over?" Canada asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! I came over because I needed to ask a favor!" America said.

Canada clenched and unclenched his fists. "What do you need...?" Canada finally managed to force out.

"Well, I've been told I'm horrible at baking, so I wanted to know if you could make me a cake!"

Canada looked at America. "Sure... What kind?" He asked through gritted teeth.

America seemed to not notice his brother's anger. "It doesn't matter what kind, as long as it's a cake."

"Sure..." Canada mumbled, and decided to make the cake simply to get his brother out of the house.

"Thanks dude!Do you want my help at all?"

"No... I can do it."

"Alright, then! I'll just go and wait!"

Canada nodded, and pulled out the ingredients needed for the cake.

/

_Vanilla... Alfred's second favorite... Maybe he'll leave now... _Canada thought as he finished frosting the cake.

Canada walked out of the kitchen and over to his brother. "Alright America. It's d-"

"Thanks dude!" America inturrupted, and ran into the kitchen, snatched the cake, and ran out the door.

Canada sighed. At least America had left... And was happy... So, Canada should be happy too, right?

_No..._ Canada thought. _I'm done with that... Only America and France know who I am... And apperantly, not enough to remember..._

Canada walked slowly up the stairs to his room.

Cream colored walls, maple leaf wall stick-ons, bedspread with the Canadian flag on it, greenish-brown carpeting... It was slightly comforting to Canada.

Canada walked into the bathroom attached to his bedroom, and opened a cabinet. He grabbed an item, and walked back into his room.

Canada sat down on his bed and opened the drawer next to his nightstand and pulled out two items.

Canada then took one item, a bottle of painkillers he had taken out of the bathroom, and unscrewed the lid. He swallowed them all.

Canada then reached out for another item. A pocket knife he had taken out of his nightstand. He opened the blade and drew several cuts from the elbow to the wrist on both of his arms.

Canada set the knife down. The painkillers he had taken were making him dizzy. Canada reached over and grabbed the final item, a pistol.

He had kept it in his drawer in case of emergencies.

He put the barrel against his head and out the finger on the trigger.

_No one will miss me... Well, even if someone does, they'll probably get over it quickly..._ Canada thought.

_No... No one cares at all._

_They didn't even remember my birthday..._

**I hope you liked it~! I might just decide to make second chapter!**

**Oh, a heads-up for you guys that like my work! I'm going to be making my best peice EVER as soon as I can! hetalia fanfic, dark! And, in there, you'll be seeing who my OC is~! Thank you everyone, for your support! I'm really glad you guys like my work! 3 God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heya! This is chapter 2 of What's so special about today? Yes, Obvious words are obvious. XD Anyhow, I'd like to thank you guys for reading my stories and being so kind to me about my writing! And yes, I do happen to LOVE the dark fics. And some yaoi... XD Whatevs. So, anyhow, I got a comment from a guest that said that they didn't like incest. Now, that's completely fine, because I wasn't planning on making this one an incest one, but I'll warn you, I like Hetaliacest, so you should probably read the previews before you decide to read my stories if you don't like incest. Sorry, but if I like it, your bound to see at least ONE of my fanfictions about it! Anyhow, Announcement over. Please, enjoy the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Hetalia... WAHHH!**

**WARNING! This fanfiction contains slight yaoi, dark themes, suicidal thoughts, some language, and probably some other themes that might make some people squeamish.**

Canada heard a door squeak open, then slam closed.

"Yo! Canada, bro! Where are you?!" America yelled from downstairs.

Canada grit his teeth. "Shit, Alfred... You ruin everything..." He mumbled, and pulled on a sweatshirt to cover the cuts on his arms. He shoved the gun under his pillow.

"Mattie?" America called, sounding worried.

Canada walked out of his room and slowly down the stairs.

America saw him and ran forward to hug him. "Oh, great Mattie! I thought that commie bastard got you!" He exclaimed.

"Canada sighed. "You really shouldn't call him that Alfred... Russia is just fine."

"That's what you say NOW..." America mumbled, then changed the subject. "So, dude, I totally need to take you somewhere!"

Canada stared at his brother. "What? Oh... Are you going to take me out drinking again? That didn't turn out so well last time you know..." He said. "I wasn't allowed to drink, and I had to drive him home..." He thought.

America shook his head. "No way bro! Somewhere BETTER!" He said, and didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed Canada's wrist and dragged him out to his car. He shoved Canada into the passenger's seat, and got into the drivers seat.

Canada was still fumbling with his seatbelt when America started the car, and Canada had only just buckled it when America sped off.

"..." Canada could feel the drugs he took getting more and more into effect. He felt dizzy, his head and his stomach hurt, and Alfred's driving wasn't helping any.

"A-Alfred... Can you slow down please?"

"Mattie, we're going fifty. Are you alright?" America said worriedly.

Canada looked at him. "Should I tell him? Should I finally tell him?" He thought,"no... I won't."

"Sorry America. I just have a bit of a stomach ache, and the car just seemed to be going a little fast. I'm fine." Canada said.

America seemed to believe him. "Okay bro. If you say so..." He said.

/

"Alright bro, we're here." America said.

Canada cracked open a sleepy eye. He had gotten so dizzy that he fell asleep a while ago.

"Eh? Why are we at your house?" Canada asked.

"Because we are." America said.

Canada unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. A wave of dizziness fell over him. He stumbled, and had to hang on to open car door so he wouldn't fall.

"Bro, are you alright?" America asked.

Canada gave a weak smile and nodded. "Just tired..."

America seemed unconvinced, but he played along. "Alright then bro. You need a hand getting inside?"

Canada nodded, and America let his brother lean on his shoulder.

Canada looked at his brother as they neared the door, and every step they took, a scowl grew, deeper and deeper, onto America's face.

"Alfred, are you alright? You look... angry." Canada said.

America looked at his brother and gave him a goofy smile. "Eh. It doesn't matter bro!" He said, and opened the door.

Canada stepped away from America and walked inside.

"It's movie night! Didn't you remember Mattie?" America said behind him.

"Oh... No, I didn't actually..." Canada said.

"Well, come on then!" America said, and dragged his brother to the living room couch. Canada sat down and looked at his brother, a questioning look on his face.

America just smiled. "I'll be right back bro!" He said, and walked away.

Canada sighed. "Movie night... I should've known..." He thought, and closed his eyes.

/

"Mattie! Wake up bro!" America called from somewhere behind him.

Canada opened his eyes. "What do you need, America?" He asked.

"Come out here real quick!"

"Okay. Where are you?"

"Kitchen!"

Canada got up from the sofa. His dizziness and headache weren't any better. He stumbled into the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm here... What do you need America?" Canada asked, looking at the floor.

"Look up dude!"

Canada looked up and gasped.

"Matvey! How are you, my friend?" Russia asked.

"Matthieu! I haven't seen you in a month! Are you doing alright?" France asked.

England had forgotten who Canada was, yet again.

"Happy birthday bro!" America cheered.

Canada smiled, the frowned.

"What's up bro?" America asked, seeing Canada's expression.

"What made you remember now? You forgot it all the time before... But this year...?" Canada said.

America blushed. "Erm, ah... yeah... Actually bro... You can thank the commie for that one... He was the one that reminded all of us..." America mumbled.

Russia smiled brightly at Canada.

"Maple! You almost forgot me again?!" Canada yelled to the others, and walked over to Russia and wrapped his arms around his waist. Russia put his hand on top of Canada's head.

France, America, and England all blushed deeply and looked away.

Canada sighed. "Well... at least SOMEONE remembered..." He mumbled.

"That's right bro! And- Hey are you alright?" America asked, looking at his brother.

Canada looked right back at America. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well... Your not supporting your own weight on your feet... Your going a little bug-eyed, and your cheeks seem to be turning something near purple." America said.

Canada's arms gave out and he fell to the floor, out cold.

"Mattie?! Matthieu! What are you doing?! Get up!" America yelled.

He felt strong arms pick him up...

_Russia..._

"Comrad Matvey! Are you okay?!" He heard Russia yell.

France could be heard talking on the phone. Panic was in his voice. He must have been talking to the 911 operator.

Canada's eyes started to close.

"Matvey! Keep your eyes open! Don't close them!" Russia yelled.

"MATTIE!" America yelled.

Everything went black.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**;) Yeah yeah, don't worry! I'll have a chapter 3 ready soon enough! Sorry about that long wait! My computer has been getting some problems, and I had almost NO ideas in my head! XD Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I possibly can! It might even be up in a couple of hours if I'm lucky!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third and what should be FINAL chapter! XD Sorry about chapter 2 guys! I was a little lazy and didn't proofread my work, so the ending was a bit of a fail! This chapter should be better though! ;) Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Hetalia.**

**Warnings: THE SAME FREAKING WARNING FROM THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS.**

**Enjoy.**

_Beep._

_What? Wh-where am I?_

_Beep._

_Am I dead? I made a stupid mistake trying to commit suicide... I should have waited until the end of the day..._

_Beep._

_Everyone must be extremely worried..._

_Beep._

_Scratch that. RUSSIA must be worried. He's the one who must care the most, since he was technically the only one who remembered..._

_Beep._

_What's that noise? It's really annoying..._

Canada opened his eyes and squinted at the bright whiteness. He moaned a little, and squirmed.

"Mattie! You're awake!" Canada heard his brother yell, and was pulled into one of America's normal awkward, bone-crushing hugs, which was made more awkward than usual because Canada was laying down, and America had to lean over the side bars of the bed to hug him.

"Matthieu! Are you okay? The doctors said you were lucky, and they told us that you had done a drug overdose! Why would you do that?!" France yelled.

America let go of his brother, and Canda looked at France.

His eyes were red-rimmed, and his face pale... He looked like he had been crying.

"S-sorry papa..." Canada said, and averted his eyes.

"Sorry won't cut it! Matthieu, you almost DIED!" France yelled.

A slapping sound was heard, and Canada looked up. France had a red mark on his cheek, and England was standing over him.

"Francis! The lad has been through enough! Can't you be kind enough to give YOUR OWN SON forgiveness?!" England scolded.

France held his red cheek and looked at Canada.

Canada looked away. "I... I thought you guys didn't care about me anymore... I had actually been planning on suicide for the past week... I just decided to wait and see if you guys would remember this year... I thought you hadn't remembered... Of course, now that I know that you HAD and you guys actually DO care... I feel extremely sorry and embarrassed of what I did..." He said.

Everyone stared at Canada.

"Mattie, we all love and care for you..." America said quietly.

France and England nodded.

"It's true, Matvey."

Russia's voice made Canada jump. He hadn't noticed Russia was even IN the room!

Canada looked over to where Russia was standing.

Russia walked over to Canada and rested one of his large, gloved hands on Canada's head.

Canada smiled at him, and Russia smiled back.

"See?" America said. "Even the commie was worried!"

Canada looked at his brother and scowled. "How many times have I told you not to call him that?!"

America laughed, and Canada's face softened.

"Anyway..." France piped in. "The doctors said that you weren't in too bad of shape at all really, and that you would be able to go home in three days at the least, and a week at the most!"

Canada smiled. "That's great!" He said cheerily, then his eyes widened and his mouth set into a deep frown.

"Mattie? What's up?" America asked.

"I left Kumajirou at home. I forgot to leave a can of food out for him. Kumajirou might get into my maple sirup supply again!" Canada said, a freaked out look finally settled on his face.

America laughed. "Don't worry bro. I'll go to your house later and take care of Kumaro." He said.

"Kumajirou." Canda corrected.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

A nurse came into the room. "Excuse me please, but since the patient has woken up, we're now sticking to regular visiting hours, which are now over." She said.

England nodded at her and dragged France out of the room.

America gave Canada one more of his awkward hugs and left to get his Kumajirou chores over with.

Russia gave Canada a kiss on the forehead, and glared at the nurse that had told him to leave, the exited the room.

The nurse gave Canada a quick smile and left herself.

Canada smiled when everyone was gone.

"They do care..."


End file.
